Spanish Eyes
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: An AAMRN inspired by the song 'Spanish Eyes' by the Backstreet Boys.


****

Title: SpanishEyes

****

Author: AshyGirl

****

Type: AAMRN

****

Rating: PG

****

Characters ages: 

Ash – 15

Misty – 15

Brock - 17

****

Note: This fic is set after the Orange League. Tracey is just not there (just pretend they never met him). I got the inspiration for this fic from the song 'Spanish Eyes' by the 'Backstreet Boys'. In case you were wondering, I get all the ideas for my fics from the songs I use in them. To get the mood of this fic you really have to listen to the song. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ IF YOU CAN SOMEHOW DOWNLOAD OR LISTEN TO IT, DO IT. You can't really get this fic without listening to the song, as it really sets the mood!!! And I know that Ash and Misty aren't Spanish, it's just a phrase or expression. 

Our heroes are on their way back to Pallet Town after the Orange League, but it seems nothing has changed with our two main characters.……..

"Ash are we lost again?" Misty asked, trying to be calm.

"Umm, no, of course we aren't!"

"Well where are we?"

"Errr, somewhere?"

Misty sweatdropped and started to get angry.

"Ash I can't believe you can't even find the way back to your home town!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Oh great comeback Ash. Of course it's your fault, you are holding the map!"

"Why can't you be calm for once Misty?!"

"Because you can never do anything right!"

"Oh really?! So that's how I got all the Orange League badges AND won the trophy!"

"You are SO egotistical! Now I can understand why you were Gary's friend. He probably got it from you!"

"Well at least I'm not a scrawny little runt!"

"I know you are but what am I?!"

"A scrawny runt!"

"I know you are but what am I?

"A SCRAWNY RUNT!"

"Takes one to know one"

"Grrrrrrrrr. Well, if I'm so dumb and egotistical why do you even follow me?"

Misty was caught off guard by this question and she sweatdropped, "Err, umm. M-my bike! You know I only follow you for the bike!"

"You followed me around all these years for a bike?! Don't you know that if I hadn't used your bike Pikachu probably wouldn't be here right now?!"

"IF YOU HADN'T DONE WHATEVER YOU DID TO THAT SPEAROW THEY WOULDN'T HAVE HURT PIKACHU!"

"Pikachu Pi [Stop fighting!]" But they both ignored Pikachu.

"Well at least I don't start yelling at my best human friend in the whole world because he made a mistake and accidentally got us lost!"

"Huh? I-I"

"Seriously Misty, does our friendship mean nothing to you! Don't you know I hate yelling at you!"

"I-I-ummmmm", Misty stuttered. She was shocked. '_Ash hates yelling at me?_' she thought.

"Yeah, that's right, you don't care. Typical".

"I…."

"No, don't say it Misty. I don't wanna hear".

"Fine then!"

"I'm never talking to you again Misty!"

"Yeah, well I'm never talking to you again!"

"Guys why don't we set up camp here for the night. We can get to Pallet in the morning", Brock said, trying to change to subject before the fight got even more out of hand. 

"Fine!" they both said in unison. 

Brock sighed and started to set up, while Ash and Misty went to opposite sides. The place where they were was the foot of a hill, the grass was green and healthy, and the sun was setting a pinky-orangey colour.

Misty set up her sleeping back on the opposite side from where Ash was. Tears threatened to spill but she quickly wiped them away so nobody saw the real side of her. The soft, girly, loving side inside her that she never let anyone see. She couldn't face him at all right now. She finished and pulled out her diary, making sure that Ash or Brock couldn't see her. She quickly wrote the entry, they only way to get her thoughts down.

__

Dear Diary,

What have I done? I'm such an idiot! Ash got us lost (by mistake) and I got really mad and started yelling at him for nothing. I really didn't mean anything to come from it, but it tuned into one huge fight! Then he asked me why I follow him around. I was shocked and quickly brought up the bike excuse. But of course, we both know that it is SO not why I follow him. Then he told me that he hates yelling at me and he thought our friendship meant nothing to me. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, I honestly did! But I couldn't say anything. He took it the wrong way and decided that I didn't care. Now he hates me and isn't talking to me. This always happens to us and I hate it. I have to tell him. I have to say that I love him more than life itself. I know it will be hard, and will probably wreck our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way, but these fights are gonna wreck our friendship anyway. So I have now decided, I will tell him tonight. This may be the last time I write in this diary. If he says he doesn't love me back I probably won't be able to go on. Wish me luck!

~Misty

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Ash set up his own sleeping bag. Holding back tears also, he pulled out his journal. And not letting anyone see what he was doing, he quickly got his own thoughts down.

__

Dear Journal,

I'm telling Misty tonight. I am mad at her now, but I still love her more than anything. I guess it's silly to be mad, I can't make her love me. And even though she'll probably slap me, it's better than keeping this to myself my whole life. I guess after she rejects me I'll leave. Maybe Brock will want to come, but I doubt it. Even though I don't know if I'll be able to fulfil my dream of becoming Pokémon master without her my side. But I'm telling her tonight. I can't keep this to myself any more. Of course, there is that little bit of chance that she feels the same way. I can only hope………..

~Ash

Nighttime finally came and Ash and Misty were all set to tell each other. However, neither of them could do it. They both weren't on speaking terms when they went to bed. Both of them sad and depressed because they couldn't tell the other how they felt. 

It was about midnight when Ash woke up. He had just dreamt that he told Misty that he loved her and she slapped him and left. He looked over to where she was sleeping to see if she was still there and was very shocked to see that she wasn't there. 

'_Huh? Where's Misty?'_

He got worried and quickly got out of his own bag, careful not to wake Brock or Pikachu in case it was a false alarm. He crept over to where Misty's sleeping bag was, and just as he had suspected she wasn't in it. 

'_Oh my gosh what have I done? I must've hurt her really badly and she ran away. Oh no! Crap!' _Ash thought the worst. He was just about to wake Brock up when he heard some soft crying. It was very faint but still in hearing range. Ash silently walked over to where the crying was coming from. 

'_Please let it be Misty! Don't let her have run away!'_

He kept walking until he got up the top of the large hill near where they set up camp. Sure enough, sitting on the edge was Misty. She hadn't seen him yet, and he wondered if he should let her be.

__

'No, I have to tell her. And I'm doing it now!'

He walked up to her and silently sat down next to her.

"Hi Misty".

Misty was startled, "Ash?"

"That's me. Are you ok?" he had known that she was crying just then, because she had her hands over her face to cover it up. 

"Huh? Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"Misty I know you were crying."

"Oh? Well, I just came up here to-to…………to think"

"About what?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry for what I said before………….."

Ash smiled at her.

"I know I get really competitive when I get into fights. But it's just the way I am. When I was younger I was always yelling at my sisters. It's just the way I've grown up".

"I understand".

"And I just want you to know. Our friendship means everything to me. If you hadn't taken my bike, I would've been on my own all this time. So I'm sorry that I yelled at you for no reason. And I-I hope that you can forgive me and we can be friends again….."

"I forgive you Misty. And I'm sorry too. I should have understood then."

Tears poured down Misty's cheek as she gave him a weak smile. And he held back tears himself. He knew that once he told her he loved her, that would be the end of their friendship forever. 

All of a sudden, Misty shivered. It was a chilly night out, and after all, she only had on her yellow t-shirt. 

Ash took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"There, now you won't be cold."

"But-but what about you?"

"I'll be fine Misty. I can't even feel the cold. I guess Pikachu has shocked me so many times that I am just naturally warm."

Misty giggled at his comment and replied, "Thanks Ash."

Ash hesitated, but he finally gathered up the courage to put his arm around her waist and pull her close. Then he waited for her to get angry and whack him. But to his surprise she didn't. Ash was even more surprised because after that, she put her head on his shoulder. 

'_Oh my gosh! She didn't pull away! Maybe she does like me after all…………….maybe'_

It was after about 2 minutes of them just sitting there holding each other when Ash finally remembered what he was here to do. 

He got up and took her by the hand. "Misty, come with me, I need to show you something."

"Ok", Misty got up, still dazed because he had ACTUALLY been holding her.

He led her, hand in hand, across the edge of the hill. Finally they came to a beautiful clearing. There was a small cliff overlooking the ocean. The stars shone brightly and the moon stood right above them. 

"Oh Ash, it's beautiful………………." She stood there, amazed.

"I used to come here all the time as a kid. Just to think."

He took Misty in his arms and gently swayed her from side to side. Just as if they were dancing without music. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. 

__

'I can't believe what is going on here. I never knew Ash was this………..romantic!' Does he love me? I sure hope so', Misty thought.

'_Good she hasn't backed away. I think that maybe she does love me back. But I can't be sure so I have to take this slow.'_

There they were. Swaying from side to side, staring into each other's eyes. Lost in each others eyes………..

__

Here we are

In the arms of one another

And we still

Go on searching for each other

Knowing that hate is wrong

And love is Right

For us tonight

When I look into your Spanish eyes 

I know the reason why I am alive 

And the world is so beautiful tonight 

It's a place I've never been 

And it comes from deep within 

And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize 

Knowing all I have to do

Is reach out my hand to you

Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes

Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers

Who believe that we see no wall between us

How can they be in my heart

and in my mind

When all I could find

When I look into your Spanish eyes

I know the reason why I am alive

And the world is so beautiful tonight

It's a place I've never been 

And it comes from deep within 

And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize 

Knowing all I have to do

Is reach out my hand to you

Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes

I loved you from a distance 

Thought I couldn't reach that far

I can't believe how close that we are 

When I look into your Spanish eyes 

And the world is so beautiful tonight 

****

It's a place I've never been 

And it comes from deep within 

And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize 

Knowing all I have to do

Is reach out my hand to you

Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes

****

At that moment, Ash looked down, and let go of Misty.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well, the thing is, I, I brought you here to tell you something."

"You did?"

"Yes. And I think it's about time I said it. You see Misty, ever since I met you I, I liked you. We became best friends in no time, even though we both denied it. What I'm trying to say is that, I think, I think I love you Misty!" after he said that he looked down at the ground. Backing away from his first love.

"Oh Ash", she said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I didn't think you'd feel the same Misty. I guess I ruined our friendship now huh?" he said, sounding very depressed.

"No Ash of course you didn't. In fact, you just made it stronger."

"Huh?"

"I love you too Ash", Misty said with tears pouring down her cheeks again.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I loved you ever since I pulled you out of that river."

"I can't believe it. I dreamed about this moment! And it's finally come true."

Ash pulled Misty closer to him, and their faces drew near. Ash put his lips up to her and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and hugged him, crying. 

"I love you so much. Thanks for telling me."

"Anything for you Mist."

They both sat there in each other's arms, admiring the view. Finally they had admitted that they loved each other. Just like it should be.

THE END

I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long to write. I have been heaps busy, and that's just the way it will be until the holidays (4 weeks). I am working on a big fic now. It is like, 8 long parts in length. I have just started it now so I don't know when the first part will be out. And remember, PLZ try to listen to this song. It is a beautiful song, I swear! Also, PLZ reply. And I know that this fic probably sounds the same as all my others. But I don't copy them. I simply just think of ideas of how they can admit their love in a short story. So don't say that it's deja vou or anything coz it's not! 

Luv AshyGirl

'Dream as long as you know, it's not impossible to make it a reality'

__ ****


End file.
